Date Night
by Links6
Summary: Everyone knows Courtship is a terrifying experience for our Sockhead, but it's a good thing Kevin's got all the right answers. EddKev Fluff


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, their crazy adventures or any other themes related to their awesome series... this was fun to write fanfiction for though!_

AN: My first EddxKev fic! I tried to write them as in-character as possible, but it doesn't always turn out that way. Advanced apologies for out-of-characterness!

_._

.

.

**_Date Night_**

.

.

.

"You got us the popcorn, right?"

"Snacks and liquids to last two hours. And - YAGH! Good lord, Kevin!" Edd yelped involuntarily from Kevin's slap to his butt, sending a glare at his relatively 'significant other'. "We're in peripheral view of the other patrons of the theatre. I'd prefer it if you'd not do _that_ now."

It's the first movie they've decided to see. At the Theatre. At night. When there's a lot of _people._

Edd might have a couple of phobias and paranoia's to deal with, but Kevin is fortunately a very level-headed guy with a stubborn streak to boot. Edd might be a bit more cautious and realistic when it comes to …well… anything, but Kevin's got enough tenacity to stick with him through the cautiousness and enough patience to wait him out if need be.

But, it was time. They've been together for a couple of months now.

_Four months and ten days to be exact. _

But, right now, Kevin was tired to having to play this strange forbidden-secret-romance thing that his crush has going on. He didn't actually literally agree to it at all, it just kind of turned out that way.

After Edd's initial skittishness and Kevin having to practically force him to go on a date the first time, they've had a very slow and low-key courtship. Nothing too _obscene _or even remotely romantic- which Edd considers to be inappropriate for his age. But, Kev's got the will to wait and he does notice that Edd does try to be romantic in public from time to time.

Sockhead's idea of romantic gestures include: a sticky-note with a heart drawn on it stuck to Kevin's homemade lunch; picking up Kevin from work; introducing Kevin to his family as his 'significant other' or even as his 'boyfriend'; the occasional peck on the cheek or just holding hands. It was all horribly embarrassing for the guy but seriously entertaining for the other.

They've now crossed into the we-can-hold-hands-in-public line but Kevin does nudge that line now-and-again…. For Double D's good and all that. After all, if no-one's moving the relationship on, they'll be stuck forever where they are now.

Kevin blames it on Double D though. After his bike accident –minor concussion and a few scrapes, that's all- Edd was the one who took care of him. It felt a bit like over-kill to Kevin, considering he was booked off for only two days, but he strangely didn't seem to mind Edd's fussing. For over a month after the crash, his boyfriend would go all-out to do almost everything conceivable for him. From cooking dinner, getting Kev his vitamins and meds, laundry and apartment-maintenance up to (and including) getting Kev's bike fixed up at the best repair shop in the state. That was more than a month ago, but it bumped Kevin's crush up to full-fledged…. You know, like, _really like,_ you know?

"We've been out before, what's the big deal?" Kevin said reigning in the ever escape-artist in with his strong arm, effectively stopping Double D's escape.

"In private, sure. But courting in public… it's hardly the same situation," Edd countered back, a furious blush forming on his cheeks, "It'd be much more comforting to keep-"

But Kevin's more of a man of action, and a man of action doesn't exactly wait for the exact cues for taking said action. He pulled on Edd's arm and caused the young man to tumble forwards in his spectacular display of lack in coordination. Kevin quickly leaned forwards just enough to make contact with his boyfriend's lips.

Instead of that magical first kiss aura Kev's been saving up and had now decidedly unleashed on his unsuspecting prey…

"KEVIN?!" the shriek Double D gave could probably convince half the lobby that the boy is the opposite gender. "You kiss- YOU!"

"Don't freak out, dork," an involuntary grin spread to Kevin's lips, he was definitely not regretting his impromptu display of affection.

"Do you know how many germs we just-" Edd said, his eyes wide and that crimson blush darkening by the second. Edd pulls his hat down until it's almost covering his eyes before he goes off like a packet of fire-crackers about the scientific-reason why human contact is only a breeder of disease and pestilence, "You should always test for diseases before-"

"Double Dweeb, You're taking the magic out of the moment," Kevin said and cocked an eyebrow. He leaned forwards but waited patiently for his boyfriend to finally respond.

"This is so embarrassing…" the young man covered his eyes but met Kevin's lips with his own.

When they finally pull away, Kevin's beaming like he won the lottery, which causes Edd to smile too.

"Thanks, I just needed those jerks over there to stop eyeballing you like you're a free jawbreaker," Kevin said and jerked his thumb to a couple of guys standing at the edge of the lobby, "They can't have you if they know you're mine."

And whatever measure of dignity Double D managed to scrape together for himself in the few seconds since their _very _public kiss, was now gone. The young man's head disappears under his hat, "I'll be in the Theatre if you need me… "

Kevin always knew _exactly _what Double D would need to get out of his moods or out of his head, but that's something Kevin has always had a talent for. "Hey!" Kevin called out to the retreating form of his ''undignified'' crush, "I'll pick us up some Jawbreakers too, whaddya say?"

The retreating form stops…

Turns back sheepishly…

"…Yes, please... ", And then, a smile and those gorgeous pair of eyes finally emerge from that mysterious hat of his, "Kevin... please don't leave me alone in there, okay?"

"I'd never even dream of it."

.

.

.

.

_AWW! I hope you guys liked it! Please drop me a pm or review if you did, I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
